


Merthur at Hogwarts

by Raventhegreat



Category: BBC Merlin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Dates, Fluff, Hogsmeade, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Oblivious Arthur, Quiditch, Teenage Arthur, bbc merlin - Freeform, teenage merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raventhegreat/pseuds/Raventhegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to ask Merlin out on a date and fails miserably.<br/>But is there still hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merthur at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so FYI this IS a merthur fanfic it's just set at Hogwarts during the holidays

Arthur was sitting in the library waiting for Merlin. He was nervous and kept adjusting his  
itchy Gryffindor scarf. He had agreed to meet Merlin here and was now starting to regret it.  
The reason why was that Arthur had planned to ask the 5th year Merlin out on a date.  
Merlin was 5 minutes late, and that didn't help. It just gave him time for his anxiety to build  
It was taking all his willpower not to bolt out the door and hide in the Gryffindor common room.  
He stayed put. "I can't bail out on this now, I did ask him after all" he muttered under his breath.  
A minute later Merlin quietly opened the library door and sat down next too Arthur. "Hello Arthur,"  
he whispered. He didn't really need to whisper seeing as they were both at Hogwarts for the  
holidays and there was a almost no one in the library, but he did out of habit. Merlin was a  
Ravenclaw and had a great respect for books.

"So why'd you ask to meet me hear?" Said Merlin. Arthur's heart started hammering so loudly  
in his chest he was afraid Merlin could hear it. "Well, ah , erm I" Said Arthur, scrambling for the words.  
"I just wanted to hang out." Said Arthur hurredly. Goddamnit! Arthur thought. He'd botched it and  
now he wouldn't get another chance. Arthur had worked up his courage all week to ask the  
tall Ravenclaw out. He'd rehearsed what he was going to say a million times.  
"Hello Merlin, I'd like to ask you out on a date when we go to Hogsmeade this week,"  
"Oh thank you Arthur, I'd love to!" "That's great, why don't we meet at 4:30 this Saturday?"  
"Sure,"  
That's what Arthur had wanted to happen.

"Oh, okay. So do you want to go get some books with me? There's one I think you'll like,  
It's all about a king that lives in a world of magic and nights and dragons!" said Merlin.  
"That sounds pretty decent, what's it called?" "King Arthur and the Knights of the roundtable."  
"Of course, my name is fit for a king after all" They walked over to the novel section talking quietly.  
Arthur had almost forgotten to be embarrassed.

God, Arthur loved it when Merlin talked. His accent was pleasant to listen to and his mouth  
was enchanting to say the least. Realizing that he was staring at Merlins lips, he blushed  
red and looked away. Arthur had been so caught up in looking at Merlin's mouth that he  
had forgot what their conversation was about. "So what do you think, Arthur?"  
"What? Oh, that's cool." Arthur said. "Are you even listening?" Merlin said with that side-ways  
smile he had that Arthur found so attractive "You seem kind of distant today, is something  
bothering you?" Merlin said. At this Arthur tensed up, wary. "It's nothing." mumbled Arthur.  
There was a awkward pause.

After that, their conversation started to lose steam and travel in a downward spiral of awkwardness.  
"Well I'd better be going. After all I do have a test tomorrow." Said Merlin after a while.  
He took his studys very seriously. "Okay." Said Arthur. Shit. this had not went well. Arthur  
thought feeling very down cast. Merlin began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Said Arthur as he caught up with Merlin. "What is it?"  
"iwaswonderingifyouwouldgoonadatewithme"  
"Pardon?" "I,... I was wondering if you would.....Ah, never mind."  
Arthur walked away as fast as he could, and ducked into the closest deserted men's bathroom.  
Leaving Merlin standing in the corridor looking befuddled.

He banged his head against the wall repeatedly. Well now you've done it, Arthur. You've messed  
up two chances to ask him out and then he left. Merlin was probably so horrified by Arthur's strange  
behavior that he would never speak to Arthur again. Arthur groaned loudly and banged his head  
against the wall again. This was the end of the line for him, He would probably die of humiliation  
any minute now. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and never be seen again. Sadly, this was  
not possible, so he went to see Guinevere instead.

***********************************************************************************

Guinevere was in the green house as usual. She seemed to be tending to some mandrakes.  
"Oh, hello Arthur!" she said cheerfully. Her smile disappeared when she saw the look on his face.  
"What's the matter?" She asked with concern. "Murder me Gwen." Arthur said with remorse to  
his friend. "What happened?" "I tried to ask Merlin out" "Did he say no?" "He didn't say anything,  
because I botched it and didn't ask him properly. I tried to ask, but it came out in a blur and  
he asked me what I said and then I was so embarrassed I just walked away." "It couldn't have  
been all that bad" "You're right, it was worse." Gwen, being the Hufflepuff that she was, felt  
very sorry for him and offered to help. "Do you want me to talk to Merlin for you?" Guinevere  
asked. "Hell no! He probably never wants to talk to me again." Said Arthur, with a horrified countenance.  
"I don't think he could possibly have been that offended." Said the amiable Hufflepuff 4th year.  
Arthur just groaned.

***********************************************************************************

The one thing Arthur dreaded most was having to see Merlin again. So though it was unavoidable  
that he'd have to talk to him at some point, Arthur tried to keep his head down. It worked for  
about three days. 

Gwaine was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Merlin even though he was a Gryffindor, laughing  
bawdily at his own dirty jokes. Merlin just playfully rolled his eyes at Gwaine's humor.  
Merlin and Gwaine where unlikely friends but got along well. Gwayne was loud, boisterous, and  
headstrong while Merlin kept more to himself, thought things through and didn't like physical  
activity or sports.

Merlin spotted Arthur from across the hall and called out to him. Gwaine gave a wave in his general  
direction. Merlin said something to Gwaine and walked across the Great Hall towards Arthur with  
stupid grin on his face, and taking large strides with that gangly body of his. he was pretty tall for  
being fifteen years old. he was about 6'0" if Arthur had to make a guess. Apparently he hadn't been  
bothered by their last parting. Arthur stood frozen in place, not wanting to talk to Merlin for fear of  
humiliating himself, but unable to move. So he just stood there. "Hullo, Arthur!" Said Merlin flamboyantly.  
"Hello Merlin." Arthur said squeamishly. "What have you been up to these last three days? I haven't seen  
you since the Library." Merlin said. "Not much." said Arthur. The truth was he'd been avoiding Merlin as  
well as he could, but he wouldn't tell him that. "I've been doing a lot of my Transfiguration homework."  
Merlin said. Arthur knew Transfiguration was Merlins favorite subject. As did everyone that had ever  
talked to Merlin. Arthur himself preferred Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Do you want to take a walk  
with me?" Said Merlin hopefully. "Alright" said Arthur who was rather surprised.

Merlin and Arthur walked leisurely out the door and down the front steps to tour the grounds.  
They were having a lively conversation about the upcoming quiditch match and weather Gryffindor  
would pull it off again or weather Hufflepuff would win the match. Merlin, being a muggleborn  
didn't know a whole ton about quiditch, but Arthur was happy to explain it to him. After all, he  
was from a highclass family of quiditch players. Arthur felt pretty pleased with himself for knowing  
something Merlin didn't. 

"By the way, what where you going to say before you left last Monday at the library?" Merlin said out the blue.  
Arthurs stomach did a little backflip and his hands started sweating. This was exactly what he didn't  
want to happen. This, this was a worse case scenario. Arthur gulped. "Well, Merlin.....I really really  
like you and I wanted to ask you out but I got all flustered and it came out wrong. I don't even know  
if you like other guys but I just-" Merlin cut him off and said "Arthur, I'd love to go on a date with  
you, you clotpole!" "Really?" Arthur said, not entirely believing the raven haired boy. "What? Me?  
Oh no, I just flirted with you for the last few months hoping you'd take the hint for no reason  
what so ever. I had absolutely no intention off dating you or anything. Nope, not me!" Said Merlin  
His voice soaked with sarcasm. Arthurs face cracked into a huge grin. "How about you can meet me  
tomorrow night at 4:30 in the Great Hall and we can go to Hogsmeade?"  
then?" Said Merlin. Arthur nodded. His grin unbreaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm kind of a sucky writer, but if you guys could tell me what you think down in the comments that would be great!


End file.
